1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to measuring apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved horticultural measuring apparatus wherein the same is arranged for convenient and efficient measuring of various plant growths, such as trees and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Measuring equipment of various types for measuring vertical extent of various members has been utilized in the prior art. However such structure has limited application in organization in extensive length, as they have frequently been of a bulky or expansive construction, and typically of a weight limiting their manual manipulation. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,729 to Crain wherein a measuring rod utilizes extensible pole sections, with locking clamps utilized to maintain each section relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,431 to Fatool, et al. sets forth a telescoping device utilizing a pin and groove mechanism to maintain alignment and positioning of the sections relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,228 to Kimura sets forth a pole utilizing elliptical liners to permit extension relative to one another, and spring-type clamps mounted within each of the extensible liners to effect locking relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,532 to Francis sets forth a graduated measuring rod, including a fixed scale having display windows, with one or more sliding members slidable behind the fixed members and supporting a plurality of sets of sliding members resulting in different sequences of numbers displayed in the windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,690 to Balder sets forth a further example of a telescoping measuring device utilizing a pivot axis mounted at a lowermost end thereof defined by a "V" shaped frame to permit positioning of the lowermost support rod within a corner portion of a structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved horticultural measuring apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.